Individuals are increasingly spending more time using mobile devices and less time using traditional computers. This shift in usage is present both in personal and in business contexts. For example, employees of companies are increasingly using mobile devices for their work related activities. In conjunction with this shift in user behavior, nefarious individuals and organizations are increasingly targeting mobile devices with malicious applications (“malware”). Unfortunately, it can be difficult to protect mobile devices using existing techniques.